One objective of this work is to develop a Deterrent for Escapes from Bed, which will deter older, confused persons who try to escape from bed when that is dangerous, in a way that restricts nothing but their escape attempt, in compliance with OBRA 97. The DEB includes a monitor to detect the patient's escape, a voice message urging him to remain in bed and a low- pressure air bag which inflates next to his bed to deter his escape, but is otherwise stored out of view. Phase I showed that the air bag is safe, effective and non-threatening. Another objective is to determine the mechanism by which these people escape from bed, to better detect their escape. We will use a video camera and human observers to collect the relevant data from escaping nursing home residents. We will use the same means to observe potential escapers during later tests there, where the DEB detects and deters real escape attempts. Phase II will result in DEB which is nearly ready for commercialization. Each hospital and nursing home in the US is a potential buyer of one or more DEBs, to be used as needed for escape-prone patients. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Each of the hospitals and nursing homes in the US could use at least one copy of the proposed Deterrent for Escapes from Bed to safeguard their patients. The selling price would be a few thousand dollars, well worth the DEB's savings in treatment for injuries due to falls.